Kuro High School
by FatLittleChibi
Summary: There is a new girl in the junior class of Kuro High. Her short temper and stubbornness is causing her problems. But somehow she's captured the heart of Ciel Phantomhive. She even dissed the feared senior, Sebastian Michaelis and is immune to the school's playboy, Alois Trancy. This is one girl not to be messed with. SWEARING! OcXCiel


"Hey Ciel! Did you hear! There is going to be a new student!" Lizzy giggled "I'm not quite sure. Event though I'm president of the student council." Ciel responded to his hyper friend. Ciel and Lizzy walked to their class. A girl around Ciel's height that they had never seen before was sitting in the corner of the classroom. The minute the bell rang she was standing up and out of the room. Lydia sighed as he opened her new locker, "That teacher gives me a weird feeling. He's not normal." She mumbled to herself. She closed the locker and turned around and saw the schools most popular boy, Alois Trancy. "Hey, you're the new girl aren't you?" He said. "Yes? What of it?" "Hi. I'm Alois Trancy." he touched her shoulder and her reaction was almost instant. She smacked his hand away and whispered menacingly. Her light features darkened in what Alois thought was anger. "Don't touch me without my permission." Alois was completely shocked. No girl had ever turned him down before. She smirked at his face, turned on her heel, and walked away. Alois looked like he had just been slapped and he struggled to regain his composture. "She is an interesting new girl that's for sure." He thought as he watched her retreating back.

~~~~~Lydia's P.O.V~~~~~

Why are all the teachers so weird!? Mr. Undertaker laughs at random moments, Professor Durless insisted I address her as 'Madam Red', Professor Sutcliff is either a homo or confused about his sexuality, and Professor Spears carries around a pair of freakin' pruning shears! Why did I have to transfer here!? It doesn't help that that Trancy boy was staring at me all day like I'm a two-headed cow! And to top it all off I have to walk home in the rain because I took the train instead of my car and someone stole the money I needed to pay for a ticket. This is so ridiculous! Oh, look some random bullies are pulling over to laugh at me, whoop-de-fucking-doo. I usually don't swear but I just don't care anymore. I just need to keep walking. "Oi." I heard someone call. I looked to the right and saw that boy I sit next to in Algebra rolling down the window. His one visible blue eye was suprised "Do you need a ride home?" he asked. "N-no thanks." I was shivering in the cold fall rain. The fact that I was wearing a skirt wasn't helping. At least it's black so it's not see-through even though it's wet. "Are you sure?" He asked again. I looked longingly at the warmth of the car he was riding in… or should I say limo? Everyone here at Kuro University is rich, including me. "N-no I-I'm sure. I-I d-don't want to g-get your c-car w-wet." "I insist." He said in more of a command than an order. "Checkmate." I mumbled. He opened the door and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he placed a towel down where I was supposed to sit. I sat down and crossed my legs. "Why where you walking home in the rain anyways?" I sighed "A few older boys thought it would be funny to steal all the money I had on me which just so happened to be the money I needed to take the train." "Why didn't you just take your own car?" "My only car is at the repair shop. Plus my regular chauffer is taking the week off and I doesn't trust anyone but him to drive me to the High school." I paused for a moment. Why was he being so friendly? Why am I opening up to him so quickly? "Where is your house?" He asked me I told him the address and I saw a flash of suprise grace his face but it was gone as soon as it came. He seems nice, I like people like him… the eye I can see is a pretty blue… such a nice color. I could fall in love with him… ACK! Get rid of those thoughts mind! Burn it BUUUUUUURN IIIIIIIIIT! Too late, my cheeks are already red. I clapped a hand to my cheeks to hide it.

~~~~~Ciel's P.O.V.~~~~~

Is she blushing? Hmmm… why did I help her? I just met her today! The minute I saw her I felt… sorry for her. I get a strange feeling when I'm around her. Her house is right across from mine. I wonder why I never noticed her sooner? She… is sort of cute. "Where is your house… um… Ciel right?" I smirked "You'll find out soon." She had a blank expression on her face but disregarded it. She smiled again. She pulled out a piece of paper and began writing something down. The car began to slow down and stopped by her house. She pointed at me "Do you live around here?" "Yes. I live right there." I pointed right across from where she told me she lived. She looked at me excitedly. "That's such a nice coincidence!" she said happily. Her smile is so pretty. "I guess I owe you now huh?" she mumbled. "Don't worry about it alright?" She thanked me and opened the door. Lydia ran across the street and into her mansion. She is interesting that's for sure.

~~~~~XxX~~~~~

"I think I'm in love with Ciel Phantomhive!" Lydia squealed into her pillow. She removed the pillow from her face and rolled onto her back 'I've never had feelings for someone like him before!' Lydia thought "OH WELL!" Lydia hollered and threw the pillow up into the air as she hopped off of her bed. She ran out into the hallway and jumped onto the stairway banister sliding down with a delighted "YAHOOO!" Lydia's parents died in a car accident long ago but their lawyer let her live there anyways. She walked into the kitchen and swung open the fridge only to find she forgotten to buy groceries, "NOOOO! YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIIIIIIIIGHT!" she howled. Lydia slammed the door and flopped down on her kitchen counter. "I'll have to go without dinner tonight." Lydia moaned sadly as she made her way up to her room. She fell asleep as soon as she hit her king sized bed.


End file.
